Daemos (Earth-001)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Solus (father, deceased); Morlun (brother); Bora (sister); Verna (sister, deceased); Brix (brother); Karn (brother, deceased); Jennix (brother); Thanis (brother); Malos (brother); Mortia (sister); Spider-Ma'am (foster mother); Ben Parker (foster father); Peter Parker (foster cousin) | Universe = Earth-001 | BaseOfOperations = Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; formerly Loomworld, Earth-001 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow with black sclera | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter of super-powered beings | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Christos N. Gage; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 33 | Death = | Quotation = Child, you shall do no such thing! I am Daemos, son of Solus. One of the Inheritors of All Creation. And you... are a mote. A speck. A bit of dust in the wind. Away with you. | Speaker = Daemos | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 8 | HistoryText = Daemos was one of the many children of Solus, as well as he is a totem hunter, feasting on life energy of others, particularly Spider-Men, and he used his large hammer as a lethal weapon. When the Inheritors managed to gather three spider-totems needed to perform a ritual, The Other, The Scion, and The Bride, the Spider-Army formed to oppose the Inheritors travelled to their base, Loomworld, to stop them. In the end, the Spider-Army managed to overpower the Inheritors and stop the ritual which would've ended them all. The Inheritors were left in Earth-3145, a universe with a radioactive Earth, where they would die due to them being extremely vulnerable to radiation, and couldn't escape, because the Master Weaver they had enslaved and used to travel across the Multiverse had been killed. However, Spider-Man gave them the knowledge of a shelter in Sims Tower, where they could survive, but not pose a threat anymore. Personality Daemos is a very jealous child: jealous of Karn for being their mother's favorite , and jealous of Morlun for being their father's to the point of attacking him at dinner. He may be addicted to sex. When the Six-armed Spider-Man said he would keep him busy, one of the ways he asked how was by using his numerous arms to seduce him in a number of ways. Also, when he realized that Lady Spider was not a spider-totem, he said he'd find another use for her, licking her on her cheek. | Powers = Daemos possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of Inheritors' unique physiology . Life Force Energy Absorption: Daemos' primary power is the ability to absorb the life force energy of other living creatures, thereby granting himself superhuman physical abilities. Even though Daemos can absorb the energies of virtually any being, he must occasionally renew himself by feeding upon pure forms of animal-related superbeings from one of the four categories that make up his own, unusually pure, DNA such as animal, insect, human, and bird. Once Daemos has touched a human, he is able to sense that person's life force across great distances. *'Superhuman Strength:' Daemos possesses superhuman strength that varies according to how recently he has fed and on what kind of source. *'Superhuman Speed:' Daemos can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Daemos' musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the fatigue toxins of human beings. While his stamina depends upon he's fed, Daemos can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Daemos' body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human being. It is known that Daemos can withstand great impact forces, such as being physically struck by various Spider-Totems, that would severely injure or kill a human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Daemos agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Daemos' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Daemos is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. However, he cannot "resurrect" by being cloned in Jennix' stronghold on Earth-802 anymore after the destruction of it by Kaine, Ben Reilly, and Black Widow. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Radiation: Daemos and the Inheritors are extremely sensitive to radiation. Lack of consuming totemic life: He must consume totemic life forces often, so he may survive and stay young. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = (Formerly) A large hammer capable of crushing other people's heads with ease. | Notes = | Trivia = * In Spider-Man Unlimited, Daemos was voiced by Neil Kaplan. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Totem Hunters Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Clones Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Suicide Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Energy Absorption Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family